Schooled
Synopsis "The students of Mr. Shridër's histroy class are about to receive a crash course.... in crashing courses" In the early 93 ABC released a made for TV movie about a young kilt wearing teacher defending against a siege while teaching his students about history. When Nate Shridër's school is threatened to get shut down by the superintendent Mr Shridër and his students embark on an epic journey to save the school they love while learing a bit of histroy along the way. Mr. Shridër's class is informed that the school will be shut down and bulldozed to make way for a parking lot for a nearby KMart. Instead of allowing this Mr. Shridër and his students wait till everyone has left the building and lock it up like a castle. The police are called and the siege of the school begins. The students start applying all the things they have learned in Mr. Shridër's class regarding famous sieges to fortify their position. However after pushing back the authorities several times the students realize they can't hold the entire building without knowing it like the back of their hand. Mr. Shridër has an idea and phones his friend Kevin to acquire the building plans. Kevin needs to get inside the school but the police have it surrounded. Looking for a distraction and a way in Kevin call on his friend Matt to help. Matt steps quickly into action and acquires a monster truck from a nearby hillbilly. After rigging the monster truck up with fireworks, smoke grenades and flash bangs Matt drives over the police cruisers surrounding the school while playing Thunderstruck by AC/DC via massive speakers he has on the hood. While Matt distracts the police Kevin is able to sneak in the school via the air ducts and hack the computer systems inside the school to get Mr. Shridër the information he needs. With the knowledge of the building in hand Mr. Shridër and his students build the ultimate seige breaker weapon out of things found in the back storage area of the drama club. Once it's complete they move to break the siege. As they are about to push to victory...the ultimate siege breaker fails. It appears as if Mr. Shridër and his students have lost. Mr. Shridër is arrested and is about to be taken away. The superintendent starts yelling at Mr. Shridër as he's being placed in the car telling him how he is the worst teacher in the district and how he has wasted valuable educational time. That is when the kids, on the lawn of the school start to recite what they have learned. How LeatThen the kids stop him and start telling him stuff, like how Leonardo Da Vincii designed the engine and how the Roman Empire organized it's army. Each student reciting over and over all the history they know. Eventually every kid has given a bit of great detailed knowledge they learned during the building and training at the siege. From that the local school board (also on the school grounds for the siege) hearing how huch of impact Mr. Shridër has been hails Mr. Shridër a master of project based hands-on learning. It's then that Kevin reveals what he found on the school computers. The superintendent has been embezzling funds from the school and investing in Kmart. He is fired as the end credits begin to roll. Reception Schooled is considered by most to be a cult classic in it's genre (school siege movies). Based on the novel of the same name (one of Hemingway's lesser know books) it has it's own following who call themselves School Tools and even have a convention every year.